herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosella (Malora Vines)
Melody Rosella Vines simply known as Malora Vines, along with being nicknamed as Rosella is a minor antagonistic supporting character in the fictional series Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures. Appearance Rosella appears to dress up in a collared golden-brown jacket with a heart on her chest. She has hair bangs and dressing in kneecaps. She wears striped leggings and a skirt. Her other dress was similar to her current outfit except with her outfit being completely colored in magenta and being a ginger Feline Catta with brown hair bangs. She was originally a Feline Catta until being changed into an anthropomorphic Strawberry after being banished out of the Inferno Painite. Personality Malora desperately cares for and shares deep affection MAL. She is very obsessive and will do anything it takes to find the newer host of the MAL-spirit, even if they aren't the real original MAL, like Magistral. However, later on, she is trying to find ways to retract the real MAL by looking around various places with the help of Invisible Friend and Magistral with his alter-ego MAL. Story Inferno Painite Her origination was consistently mentioned to be in the Inferno Painite where she was narrated to be lonely and sad. Eventually she was assigned with Mallam Mrad Mania by Sate Adversary and those that worked for him. They were assigned to torment others in the Inferno Painite and punishing them. They fell in love and had a kid together. Eventually, Mallam had done some stuff that caused the army to banish him into a white portal. Eventually, Malora and their kid fought against the Adversaries and the two eventually were banished this time from Sate Adversary. They went to a white portal of some sort. Lovely Land: Fleeceville In Lovely Land Fleeceville, Malora and her child eventually meet Eartha Regere. She asks for Eartha Regere to take care of her child and try to spot Mallam Mrad Mania. Eventually, Regere gets fed up with Malora and decides to keep her child to keep them safe from Rosella since she was freaking out a lot. At some point, Evelynn Blaze was so scared that she felt like being with Regere more than Rosella. Eventually, the events would lead up to Regere taking care of Evelynn and training her with the fire powers that she inherited from Mallam Mrad Mania's genetics. The Semi Aftermath-ish Malora eventually found the real MAL which helped her feel relieved. After the whole events of the family of three reuniting, the three reunited and were assigned by Endearment to go to a mysterious place to practice and train their powers. Trivia/Media * She plays as the anti-hero in the series along with being playing the role of the villain at other times. ** Rosella was originally going to be written as an entire villain until being written as an anti-hero for the first part of the series instead progressing into an ambiguously grey moral side to her being given a choice by the audience to be decided to take the path of a more evil side of villainy or a heroic good side. * Rosella is based on Lucifer's (Birdie's) persona as Strawberrix on YouTube and DeviantArt.Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Gadgeteers Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:YouTube Movie Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Grey Zone Category:Dreaded Category:Arrogant